The growing attention to the drug-resistant tuberculosis problem has prompted NIAID to begin developing, populating and supporting a network of international Tuberculosis Portals. Multi-layer collaboration with prominent tuberculosis centers in the countries with severe threat of resistant tuberculosis epidemics includes building IT resources, collecting metadata, organizing full-genome sequencing studies, establishing collections of lung images (X-ray and CT), and developing algorithms for automatic detection and classification of tuberculosis, which is important for fast diagnostics.